


Amor. Puro y simple

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuánto tiempo podrás seguir ocultando tus sentimientos? ¿Cuánto más podrás soportarlo, sin gritarle a esa persona que lo amas? El que sea feliz sin ti. Pero...</p><p>Algunas cosas no son como parecen. Todo depende del cristal con que se mira.</p><p>¿Qué tiene que pasar para decirle a esa persona que la amas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor. Puro y simple

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> Este fue mi primer fanfic slash, de una de mis parejas favoritas, es un Sirius/Remus, bien romántico, y cliché. Hoy quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Disfruten la lectura.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ninguna personaje, escenario o mote es mío. Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con los personajes. Además la canción es de café tacuva, solo la modifique un poco.
> 
> La canción está en letra cursiva, y los pensamientos entre cursiva y comillas.

_**Amor. Puro y simple** _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Moony y Prongs caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, camino hacia su sala común, disfrutando de su hora libre, bromeando, cuando de repente Prongs paró de reír, mirando a Moony con seriedad.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que lo amas? —soltó sin más dejando a un anonadado Moony plantado en el suelo.

—No sé de qué hablas Prongs, yo no… —Prongs le miró expectante con una ceja ligeramente arqueada como diciendo "a mí no me vas a engañar lo sé todo, ni te esfuerces". Suspiró rendido y continuó —puedo decirle, no quiero perder su amistad.

— ¿Dónde está tu valor Gryffindor? —le preguntó con voz y sonrisa pícara, divertida con un toque de apoyo.

—No lo sé. A veces me preguntó si no se equivocó el sombrero —le sonrió triste.

La risa divertida de James se extendió por todo el pasillo por el que iban caminando, llegando a los oídos de Sirius quien, caminando en dirección contaría a sus amigos, los puedo ver y lo que vio no le gustó: Prongs traía a Moony abrazado por el hombro y reía, mientras Moony sonreía de una dulce forma, de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho acompañada de una furia inexplicable al ver esa escena; así que sin pensarlo dos veces cuando una linda chica de Ravenclaw le sonrió de manera sugestiva, la intersectó plantándole un beso, pero a qué beso, de esos que no deberían darse en público, la estampó en la pared y sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de la chica, quien al parecer disfrutaba de las caricias, porque comenzó a hacerlo mismo, pero con más atrevimiento. Claro, no todos los días el gran Sirius Black te besaba de esa manera, así que ella estaba aprovechando de la ocasión. Se estaban comiendo el uno al otro.

Cuando Moony distinguió una cabellera negra su sonrisa se ensanchó pero murió al instante en que observó bien la escena, Sirius y Caroline, una chica de Ravenclaw, estaban comiéndose la boca mutuamente. Comenzó a sentir como el agujero que tenía en el pecho se empezaba a abrir de una manera dolorosamente sorprendente, trató de soltarse del abrazo de Prongs, quien al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta. Prongs al sentir el rechazo de Moony lo miró y encontró el rostro de éste surcado por una expresión de dolor puro, su mirada estaba opaca, sus ojos se humedecieron pero se negaban a soltar una lágrima, se abrazaba así mismo cubriéndose el pecho fuertemente, como si de repente le doliese de una manera sorprendente. Su mirada estaba clavada en algo y volteó por reflejo para ver que le había puesto así. Vaya sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo, Sirius, y Caroline se estaban comiendo mutuamente, Moony seguía tratando de soltarse del abrazo pero al ver esa escena lo abrazó con más fuerza, infundiéndole valor. Moony luchaba en vano por soltarse del abrazo pero Prongs más lo abrazaba y lo estaba arrastrando hacia la parejita. Estaban a unos pasos de ellos cuando la atrevida chica le apretó el trasero a SU Sirius, y ya no pudo más, una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

—Búsquense una habitación —dijo entrecortadamente tratando de que el nudo que se le formó se deshiciera, encontró fuerza y se soltó del abrazo de Prongs y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

James veía como Remus salió corriendo por el pasillo, volteó al instante a ver a Sirius, quien ya había soltado a Caroline y veía en la dirección por donde se había ido Moony.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Moony? —preguntó Sirius desconcertado por la actitud del susodicho.

—Eres un Idiota, Sirius —siseó enojado James.

Prongs comenzó a caminar a su sala común, sabía que debía dejar a Moony solo para que se calmase y que éste después regresaría. Padfoot sabía que estaba en problemas, pues su hermano le había llamado por su nombre y eso solo lo hacían cuando estaba realmente enojado o la situación era algo seria. Así que decidió seguirlo. Entraron a la sala común y de allí hasta su dormitorio. Cuando entraron a su dormitorio Prongs ignoraba olímpicamente a Padfoot, éste cansado de la situación le atacó con toda clase de preguntas, bromas, caretas, todo lo que se le ocurrió pero James lo ignoraba.

—Hermano. Prongs ¿qué pasa? —James estaba sentado en su cama leyendo su libro de DCAO, levantó un poco la vista y miró a Sirius pero siguió leyendo su libro. —Vamos James dime lo qué está pasando. —Entonces le quitó el libro y lo obligó a mirarle.

— ¿En serio quieres saber lo que está pasando? —Padfoot asintió con la cabeza, Prongs se levantó de la cama, comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado por todo el dormitorio — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —Padfoot negó con la cabeza — ¡ERES SORPRENDENTE!

Padfoot se sorprendido de que le gritara, " _esto está peor de lo que pensaba_ " pensó.

—Es que acaso no te das cuenta, que estas lastimando a una persona muy importante para ti y también para mí. Sirius, ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que estás enamorado?

— ¿Yo enamorado? Sí claro, soy el Gran Sirius Black, yo no me enamoro, yo vivo mi vida sin ataduras —dijo entre sorprendido y divertido.

—Ay Sirius ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? —preguntó el morocho de ojos avellana a su amigo con cansancio.

—Deberías ir a San Mugo, Prongs, mira que a ti sí te hace falta —comentó divertido.

Prongs le contestó con un bufido —Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de tus sentimientos, no sea demasiado tarde, Sirius —le sonrió triste dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Padfoot se quedó sorprendido, viendo la puerta por donde había salido su gran hermano Prongs. No era la primera vez que tenían esa platica, ya que cada que podía Prongs sacaba a colación esa tema. Diciéndole lo mismo: que estaba enamorado, que se diera cuenta, lo aceptara; A lo que Padfoot respondía con evasivas y comentarios divertidos, haciendo que Prongs desistiese de ese tema y terminara riendo. Pero esta vez no sucedió así. Algo cambio, empezando porque todo el día le atosigó diciéndole, que estaba enamorado y que lo aceptara, que fuera quien fuera esa persona que él quería lo apoyaría, porque era su amigo. Que le tuviera confianza y le digiera. Y él le evadía hasta que Prongs se enojó, después de lo sucedido en el pasillo, prácticamente lo obligó a ir a los dormitorios y otra vez trató de convencerlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Es que él no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, no era lo correcto para muchas personas, no lo aceptarían, lo verían mal a él, a su pareja y él no le podía hacer eso. Además no sabía si era correspondido y, por primera vez, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, más por esa persona a quien él más quería.

Mientras tanto un Remus triste y pensativo, observaba la calma del Lago Negro.

—Ah, Padfoot, si tan solo pudiera decirte cuanto te quiero —soltó un suspiro melancólico.

Francamente Remus no sabía cuándo lo había empezado a amar, solo sabía que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de él. A pesar de todo él había sido el primero en muchas cosas: en ser su amigo aun en cuando trajo pequeños problemas con sus padres, el primero en decirle que ya estaban enterados de su condición y no le reprochó nada, sino que le dio su apoyo. Además de convertirse en animago, junto con James y Peter, para que él pudiera sobrellevar las cosas mejor. Él juntó con una mirada de consuelo, cuando sentía que su pequeño problema peludo lo sobrepasaba, ayudándole con palabras reconfortantes, sacándole sonrisas. Satisfaciéndole su vicio de chocolates cuando a él se le antojaba.

Él lo amaba demasiado y por eso le dolía mucho ver cómo era feliz sin él. Ver como cambiaba de chica cada día, con ello asestándole un golpe más a su destrozado corazón. La verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar toda esta situación, sin gritárselo a la cara, bueno lo que se dice gritárselo no, porque no podría hacerlo, eso no iba con él, pero sí terminando por decirlo. Y con ello en el peor de los casos terminaría su amistad o en caso de que lo tomara bien, Padfoot olvidaría el tema y todo volvería a su lugar habitual. No sabía cuál ni qué era peor, perderlo por decirlo o nunca haberlo tenido por cobarde. Él era un Gryffindor pero en ese tema se olvidaba de serlo.

—Ay como duele… —se lamentó abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando en vano de sentir menos aquel hoyo que se abría más en su pecho —tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos —sonrió triste.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Padfoot se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y observó una figura a la orilla del Lago Negro, era Moony, lo conocía tan bien que sabía era él.

—Está triste —dijo en un susurro frunciendo el ceño.

Dio media vuelta, saliendo por la puerta y el retrato de la Dama Gorda para ir con Moony. No sabía lo que tenía, pero no le gustaba que estuviera triste, y si él podía solucionarlo lo haría o si no por lo menos lo intentaría. Lo conocía demasiado y que él estuviera solo en el lago quería decir que algo andaba mal. Solamente iba allí solo cuando estaba triste o enojado. En caso de que estuviera triste lo solucionaría haciéndolo hablar con ranas de chocolate para lo amargo de la situación, además de caretas y chistes para hacerlo sonreír regalándole una sonrisa "made in Padfoot" y un gran abrazo de esos que te quitan el aliento. Por otro lado, si estuviese enojado lo ayudaría a planear la travesura con la cual se vengaría, lo haría reír para que se le pasase, además de comer ranas de chocolate mientras lo planearan. Pero el secretamente le rompería la cara al responsable del enojo o la tristeza de Moony. Estaba por llegar al lago, a unos dos metros aproximadamente de Moony cuando escuchó…

—Ay  _Padfoot_ …—llegó un suspiro apenas audible hasta sus oídos.

Se paró en seco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel, por instinto se escondió en el árbol más próximo a Moony para a ver si escuchaba algo más. " _Y si… ¿he sido yo?"_ Se preguntó de pronto, pero _, "¿qué le he hecho ahora?_  " Se cuestionó. " _Lo mejor será escuchar, porque francamente no recuerdo si hice algo malo. Así que mejor será poner atención_ " pensó y así lo hizo. Se quedó quieto observando a Moony.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Moony se encontraba quieto, abrazándose así mismo, tratando en vano que el dolor se le quietase, pero este se reusaba, de pronto una mariposa, como si sintiese su dolor, se paró en la punta de su nariz, como si le diese un beso, y aleteó como expresándole "aquí estoy contigo".

—Ay Padfoot —suspiró.

Moony con el dedo índice tocó su nariz haciendo que la mariposa se posase en su dedo. La observó, era hermosa, sus alas eran grandes y delicadas, de matices grises con las orillas salpicadas de azul en su contorno.

—Como tus ojos Sirius —dijo a la nada, —tus alitas mariposa son como sus ojos, esos ojos del hombre que amo —le habló esta vez a la mariposa. —Grises intensos. Opacando a la plata misma, con azul al contorno, así son sus ojos como tus alas mariposa —con su dedo índice de la mano derecha acariciando las alas de la mariposa, que por alguna extraña razón no se alejó, dejando que le tocase dulcemente sus suaves alas. —Mi Padfoot.

Padfoot llevaba un rato viendo como Moony observaba la mariposa con admiración, que estaba posada en el dedo de este. Cuando Moony habló de nuevo.

—Como tus ojos Sirius, tus alitas mariposa son como sus ojos, esos ojos del hombre que  _amo_ …

" _Me ama, me ama, ha dicho que me ama_ " gritaba con voz feliz en su mente Padfoot. Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, porque sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, porque sí, él amaba a Remus John Lupin, con todo el corazón, solo que se había callado para no perder su amistad. Por esa razón él salía con una chica cada que podía, para ver si así podía olvidar ese gran amor que sentía por aquel hombre, sentado a poca distancia de él. Porque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran vistos correctamente por muchas personas, no es que le importara el qué dirán pero no quería que hicieran sentir mal a su pareja, esa era una de las razones por las que había callado sus sentimientos, además de no saber si al confesar sus sentimientos a Moony se lo tomaría bien, porque en el caso de no hacerlo, no quería perderlo, eso era demasiado para él.

—…grises intensos, opacando a la plata misma, con azul al contorno como tus alas mariposas.  _Mi_  Padfoot. —Dijo Moony acariciando las alas de la mariposa.

" _Claro que soy TODO tuyo Moony_ " gritó eufórico en su mente. Quería estallar de felicidad e ir a abrazarlo y probar por primera vez esos labios que lo traían locos, pero se quedó quieto. Por primera vez pensó en que hacer antes de actuar.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Moony se encontraba todavía acariciando y observando a la mariposa, cuando de pronto se sintió observado, volteó a todos lados pero no había nadie, se encontraba solo, como siempre que venía a ese lugar. Claro, antes de que llegara Padfoot para tratar de animarlo como siempre. Pero ahora que lo pensaba se le hacía extraño que él todavía no llegara a tratar de animarlo. Igual y estaba en compañía de alguna de sus tantas conquistas y él allí sufriendo por su persona. Aunque por más que quisiese no podía evitar pensar en él, querer que estuviera allí con él para animarlo, como siempre, aunque después doliese encontrase con la realidad, de que lo hacía como su amigo. Pero aun así necesitaba que estuviera con él en esos momentos. Tomó su varita y con un  _accio_  conjuro su guitarra. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos comenzó a tocarla. Eso le ayudaba a relajarse y expresar sus sentimientos. Comenzó a cantar, al mismo tiempo que la mariposa emprendió su vuelo.

— _Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres, mi pensamiento más profundo también eres, tan solo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._  —Comenzó a cantar con una voz armoniosa y aterciopelada. Recordó todas las veces que él había hecho cosas que nunca pensó hacer, pero que no por eso le dejaban de agradar: como aquella vez que le ayudó a planear una broma para Severus o lo llevó a tomar dulces a Honeydukes por el pasadizo. Además de quererlo por lo mucho que hacía por él. Como robarle sonrisas cuando se encontraba triste, su ayuda con su PPP. Además de regalarle sus adorados chocolates cuando él quería. Pero lo más importante, por ser él mismo y aceptarlo, por eso le amaba como nadie en el mundo.

— _Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único, precioso, que en mi mente habita hoy_. —En su mente vislumbraba el rostro de Padfoot, sus lindos ojos enmarcados en unas largas pestaña, su frente oculta por su lindo y reluciente cabello negro, cayendo en ondas perfectamente arregladas, ocultando su frente y estorbándole a sus ojos, sus pómulos sobresalientes separados por un perfecta nariz arriba de esos carnosos y apetecibles labios rojos, esbozando aquella sonrisa tan suya mostrando sus dentadura perfecta y reluciente, terminando en su mentón fuerte. Sus facciones eran elegantemente perfectas y hermosamente masculinas.

— _Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres…lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres_. —Puesto que era verdad, a veces le mentía para no terminar confesándole sus sentimientos y perderlo, pero aun así él era lo más importante que tenían en el mundo, él era por lo que vivía cada el día a día, solo para poder verle de nuevo, porque con él era una mejor persona. Haciéndole olvidar su estúpida condición.

— _Eres, el tiempo que comparto eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_ —. Y recordó todos esos momentos, como cuando él los arrastraba todos a hacer sus deberes atrasados, sobre todo a Padfoot, que un nunca los quería hacer. Terminando los dos de hacer los deberes, Padfoot haciéndolo y Moony ayudándole entre risas caretas y chocolates. O aquellas momentos que le hacía compañía en el lago cuando se encontraba mal, animándole, dándole una sonrisa "made in Padfoot" y un abrazo de esos que te quitan el aliento. O aquellos días después de su transformación le ayudaba a curarse sus heridas y le hacía compañía en la enfermería, aunque madame Pomfrey siempre lo esté corriendo y él colándose de contrabando para hacerle compañía. Porque para él significaban mucho esos momentos en los que lo ayudaba a encontrase así mismo, a Remus Lupin, porque Sirius siempre era su puerto seguro al cual llegar. Siempre su salvación.

— _Soy, el que quererte te quiere como nadie soy, el que te levaría en sustento día a día, día, día, el que daría por ti la vida ése soy_  —. Porque de todas las personas que pudieran entrar en la vida de Sirius él es, y será, la persona que más lo podría amar. Porque como él nadie lo amaría, ni siquiera James que es su hermano. Él lo ama con el único y más puro amor que una persona como él pudiera dar. Más puro que la sangre de un unicornio, más que las estrellas del firmamento, más de lo que una persona puede soñar con dar y tan humilde por venir del corazón de Remus Lupin. Porque su amor no podría compararse nunca, ni en una mínima porción, si juntaran todas las chicas con las que estuvo, y estará, Padfoot. Él sentía un amor tan puro y limpio como el agua de la lluvia, tan complejo como los recuerdos mismos. Y estaba seguro de que lo amaría para toda la vida.

Sirius que hasta ese momento, había estado escondido escuchando, como  _SU_ Remus cantaba, para él, porque sabía que lo que su corazón cantaba era lo que su corazón sentía y sabía que la letra de esa canción él la había compuesto, solo para tratar de expresar de alguna manera todo lo que por él sentía. Estaba que no cabía de la alegría, así que decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse a él y confesarle todo lo que sentía, por qué se lo había ocultado, que si él lo aceptaba, por su parte lucharía contra todo y todos por su amor. Con toda su valentía de buen Gryffindor, salió de su guarida comenzando acercarse a él, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de su presencia, le miró a los ojos y sin poderse contener le miró con todo el amor que sentía, producto de todas esas ocasiones tan cotidianas, las que colocadas como si fueran ladrillos uno encima del otro, formaban un cimiento tan fuerte que nada podría derrumbar. Sirius le regresó la mirada, en esa mirada reflejó, a su vez, todos los trocitos de amor que había reunido durante esos años juntos. Y todo ese amor era para él, Remus, aquel hombre amable, firme, que siempre había estado ahí apoyándole. En ningún momento perdieron contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando se sentó muy cerca de él.

— _Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final, no te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado pues eres…lo que yo amo en ese mundo eso eres…Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres…lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres_ —. Terminó por cantar y tocar, dejó la guitarra aun lado, pero en ningún momento perdió el contacto con los ojos de Sirius. Viendo en ellas un gran amor hacia él, que se preguntaba si su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Cuando algo le desconcertó y le confirmó al mismo tiempo. Sirius veía sus labios y lo que estaba sucediendo lo desconcertaba más.

Sirius bajó poco a poco su rostro a la altura de los labios de Remus, dándole tiempo de retirarse si no quería, pero simplemente no se alejó. Podría ver el desconcierto y la felicidad al mismo tiempo en su mirada. Y entonces pasó, juntaron sus labios en un dulce y suave beso, en donde se entregaba todo el amor que tenían guardado, que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Comenzaron una dulce danza al son del amor.

Sus labios se complementaban como si fueran dos piezas de puzzle encajando perfectamente. Remus succionó el labio inferior de Sirius, el aludido soltó un jadeo involuntario, de tan agradable sensación, quien su vez pasó su lengua por su labio pidiendo una entrada, dando una invitación a profundizar el beso. Remus aceptó gustoso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y, cuando lo hicieron, un estremecimiento surcó sus cuerpos, comenzando por la punta de sus pies, pasando por su espina dorsal, terminando por erizarles los bellos de la nuca. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza reconociendo la boca del otro, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese beso les proporcionaba.

El beso comenzó a ser demandante, cargado de pasión y amor en igual proporción. Sirius acomodo el grácil cuerpo de Remus recostándolo en el pasto, y éste se dejó hacer, hasta sentir el frio y suave césped. Sus bocas comenzaron a buscarse con desenfreno, sus lenguas recorrían ansiosas la boca del otro buscando más, las manos de Remus viajaron al cuello de Sirius, envolviéndolo, enredando sus manos por el fino, suave y sedoso cabello de él y éste colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Remus acercándolo más a él. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Remus, que soltó un jadeo disfrutando del roce de esa mano en su mejilla alternado con el sabor de sus labios y la sedosidad de su cabello, eso le estaba llevando al cielo. Mientras Sirius se sentía en el paraíso, sintiendo esas suaves manos jugando con sus cabellos, esos dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo y su nuca, haciéndole estremecer, sintiendo esos dulces y sonrosados labios fundiéndose con los suyos trayendo consigo el sabor del chocolate a su boca. Disfrutando al máximo, dejándose sin aliento, tuvieron que dejar sus labios renuentes para poder respirar mejor, Sirius siguió dándole pequeños y dulces besos en sus labios y su mandíbula.

Observó a Remus, en sus ojos había un brillo intenso, adornando sus atrayentes ojos dorados, tenía las mejillas encendidas de un lindo rubor, sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos, en conjunto dándole un toque de inocencia y sensualidad a su rostro. Remus también le miró, sus ojos grises demostraban una gran calidez, que le inundó el alma de la mayor felicidad que creyó jamás sentir. Sus cabellos ligeramente revueltos por la acción de sus manos, un mechón cayéndole por su ojo derecho y apartándolo con su mano lo colocó detrás de su oreja, y en el proceso acarició su rostro, disfrutando de ver como Sirius cerraba los ojos al contacto, para disfrutar más de las sensaciones que ese simple rose le proporcionaba. Entonces, Remus le atrajo el rostro y le beso dulcemente, una vez que Sirius sintió sus labios tocar los dulces de Remus le devolvió el beso. Remus terminó el beso y un gruñido de protesta salió de la boca del otro, acompañado de una melodiosa risa de Remus por la acción del otro. Sirius abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de él, que detuvo su risa al acto.

— _Te Amo Remus_ —le dijo con una voz cargada de sentimiento y una seriedad impropia de él, observó cómo los ojos de Remus brillaron con más intensidad, por la emoción de aquella confesión.

— _Te Amo Sirius_ —le respondió Remus con aquella aterciopelada y suave voz cargada de amor, y vio como aquellos ojos grises adquirieron tal luminosidad que parecían plata derretida, dándole más belleza a su rostro.

Y se unieron en un nuevo beso, uno dulce y apasionado a la vez, donde demostraron todo lo que aquellas palabras significaban, demostrándose así la validez del sentimiento. Olvidándose de todo lo que habían sufrido al no tenerse, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Solo sabiendo y demostrándose lo que sentían:

_Amor. Puro y simple._

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Qué les pareció, fue escrito aproximadamente por agosto del 2012. Ya no es el único que he publicado, pero sí el primero.
> 
> Sin beteo, siento mucho las posibles faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
